Silent Music Notes
by Purple-GS
Summary: -Pero ella no habla, es muda. Nadie nunca la ha escuchado decir ni una palabra. -No dice nada con palabras pero yo creo que todo lo que ella tiene que decir lo expresa con su música.- Mala para summarys SxS TxE AU


Hola! Mmm esta es la primera historia que publico. Tan sólo es el prólogo que explica porque Sakura está "_muda_" Creo q no tengo mucho q decir, nos vemos abajo.

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y todos sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP lo único mio aqui es la idea del fic.

* * *

-Shh, Sakura. Vuelve a tu cuarto y ciérralo, escóndete y no salgas hasta que yo te lo diga. – Dijo una mujer algo asustada en voz baja ante la vista de su pequeña hija a punto de decir algo.

Una adormilada niña de cabello castaño y ojos verdes lanzó una mirada confusa a su madre desde su posición en uno de los extremos del pasillo donde se encontraba la mujer

-Pero yo – comenzó a decir una suave, dulce e infantil voz antes de ser interrumpida.

-¡Ahora, cariño! ¡Tienes que ir a esconderte ahora! – La mujer decía rápidamente y en voz baja mientras lanzaba fugaces miradas a la esquina del pasillo. – Ellos aún no te han visto. – Murmuró para sí.

La pequeña niña de sólo cinco años de edad estaba muy confundida ante las palabras dichas por su madre, sobre todo las últimas. ¿Quiénes eran _ellos_? Pero decidió obedecer y volver a su cuarto cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba consiguiendo nada.

Esa noche la casa de la familia Kinomoto era el blanco de un grupo de ladrones. Aunque definitivamente los ladrones no habían planeado que hubiera gente en la casa. La familia había planeado salir esa noche a cenar, pero la pequeña Sakura enfermó y su madre se tuvo que quedar con ella en la casa, su padre volvió al trabajo y su hermano fue a pasar la noche a casa de uno de sus amigos. Nada de lo que pasó esa noche hubiera sucedido si Sakura no hubiese enfermado, pero ella no lo planeo, simplemente sucedió. Ella tampoco planeo ver el asesinato de su madre esa noche, pero como lo anterior, ella simplemente no lo planeó.

Se escucharon pasos en el pasillo de al lado, aquél al que Nadeshiko lanzaba miradas nerviosas. La mujer exclamó algo antes de empezar a conducir a su hija a su habitación de nuevo. Tenía que esconderla.

-Vamos, Sakura! – Apremió la mujer en un murmullo. – Se están acercando. – Se dijo a sí misma en el mismo tono de voz.

La mujer alzó rápidamente a la niña en brazos y la cargó hasta su habitación llevándola hacia el armario. El sonido de las pisadas se acercaba más a cada segundo. Nadeshiko abrió la puerta del armario, entró y puso a Sakura en el suelo.

-Tienes que quedarte aquí. – Le dijo la mujer a su hija que solo le lanzó una mirada aún más confundida que antes. – No te muevas, quédate lo más quieta que puedas y sobretodo no hagas ruido, quédate callada.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose rudamente envolvió toda la habitación. La pequeña niña ahogó una exclamación y comenzó a temblar, pero no dejo escapar ningún sonido. Nadeshiko entrecerró la puerta del armario dejando un pequeño hueco para que la niña pudiera respirar, rezando por que los ladrones no vieran a su hija, luego de eso enfrento a los dos hombres.

Todo lo que la pequeña Sakura pudo ver después fue a uno de esos extraños hombres asesinar a su madre. Quería gritar y huir, pero las últimas palabras de Nadeshiko seguían haciendo eco en su mente "No te muevas, quédate lo más quieta que puedas y sobre todo no hagas ruido, quédate callada… No te muevas, quédate callada…" y ella, obedeció.

Más tarde esa noche un hombre entraba a su casa esperando encontrar a su esposa sentada en la sala leyendo, con su pequeña hija dormida a su lado, pero lo único que encontró fue una habitación silenciosa y oscura. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

El hombre asustado comenzó a buscar desesperadamente por toda la casa hasta detenerse frente a la habitación de Sakura. Lo que vio en aquel cuarto fue una imagen realmente escalofriante. Su esposa descansaba en el piso, muerta, rodeada de sangre, pero no había ni una pista de la pequeña niña, al menos hasta que se comenzaron a escuchar suaves sollozos provenientes del armario.

-Sakura! – Exclamó el hombre cuando encontró a su pequeña niña acurrucada contra la pared, lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. – ¡Sakura! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¿Qué sucedió?

El hombre estaba realmente preocupado y sólo se preocupó más cuando no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de su hija.

-¡¿Sakura?! – Exclamó aún más preocupado.

Pero lo único que en esos momentos pasaba por la mente de la pequeña niña eran las últimas palabras de su madre repitiéndose en su mente. "No hagas ruido, quédate callada… _Quédate callada_"

* * *

Bueno aqui vemos que en realidad no esta muda como dice el summary sino solo tiene un tauma, pff y cualquiera con lo que vio. el proximo cap sera ya una introduccion a la historia todo sera desde el POV de Syaoran o al menos eso intentare. tambien intentare subir el 1 cap por ahi del miercoles o jueves.

Dejen sus opiniones por favor! Diganme que les parecio, que les gusto que no. Criticas constructivas, tomatazos y todo lo que quieran es bien recibido jeje


End file.
